


Dancing In The Forest's Shadow

by Intravi



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen, gotta love some magic au, ooh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 01:28:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13377225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Intravi/pseuds/Intravi
Summary: Shikamaru wants answers.He goes and gets them.Another Tumblr prompt "Forest, shadow, dancing"





	Dancing In The Forest's Shadow

**Author's Note:**

> I write far too many short stories. Don't worry, main stories will come out soon!

Shikamaru lingers in the forest, watching as the shadows grow long and golden red leaves fall from the trees. It’s time to tend to the deer, he reminds himself.

But…

But there are children with antlers, watching him from behind tree trunks, and lights are dancing through the swaying branches overhead. He glances back in the direction of his home over his shoulder. There is something heavy in the air, telling him his decision makes the rest of his life. Unbidden, his mind darts to Naruto, the boy whose shadow sometimes had nine tails, who smiles brighter than the sun, who is so ultimately happy even when he is sad. And he steps forward.

This is my decision so that I can see, he tells himself. To see what, he doesn’t know. Not yet.

He has the feeling he will soon.


End file.
